duhbigbrotherhousefandomcom-20200214-history
First Impression
The Fifteen Houseguests have arrived inside the Big Brother House. With dozens of high-definition cameras and microphones recording their every move, 24 hours a day. They are preparing themselves for 99 Days to compete with each other for a grand prize of five hundred thousands dollars. Plot Wednesday Day 1, 9:23PM Written by The-Queen-Has-Rise After Jordan be one of the first to enter she go directly to the room to see which one she will choose. She enter to a blue room and Say... Jordan: This one is mine (while pointing to the bed) Jordan realize that no one listen to her. Jordan: well... I hope no one start fighting over the bed, since I pick this one already. She leave her bag and go directly to the lobby to see the rest enter. Wednesday Day 1, 9:31PM Drawn & Written by FIuffi Nelyse anxiously enters the house with the other four houseguests. As the others seem to scatter about in excitement and curiousity, Nelyse takes a brief moment to explore several rooms as well. "Ahhh, oh my gosh!!" Nelyse Screamed. "Daaaaamn, this room is HOT! Ohhh, I'ma get turnt up in here..." Before she can realize it, she finds herself back in the living room with the other four houseguests, who've started their introductions. Jordan is the first to directly approach Nelyse and offer a handshake. "Sup, my name is Jordan." She said in a pleasent voice. "Nelyse, nice to meet you!" Nelyse scoots past Jordan and over to Ti'Shaun. "Hiiii!" Nelyse says with excitment "Heeey! Neylse, is it? I'm Ti'Shaun." Nelyse stares at Ti'Shaun's head band. "I'm loving that headpiece, girl!" "Thanks!" Nelyse turns over to meet a tall, handsome, and gentlemanly figure. "Hey there! I'm Sawyer, and you are? "Oh..I'm Nelyse." "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." "..The pleasure's all mine, eheh.." The fourth houseguest eventually comes up to Nelyse and smiles real pretty. The smile is returned shortly after. "He-" Amberly Interrupts Nelyse and gets close to her face "HOWDY-DOO? I'm Amberly!" (A foul stench suddenly takes hold of Ne's nostrils as she tries to force a smile upon her lips) Thursday Day 13, 11:43PM Written by Sadico-Nutjob After the departure of Jordan from the show, many left back to their beds for some night off. Well, except for two individuals apparently. "What do you mean Amberly is in danger? " Sloane asks Archer, the shorter boy. "Ya heard me damn well, girly. Your redneck girlfriend is in some deep shit. " Archer crosses his hairy arms, squinting his eyes. "How so? " The taller girl munches her fresh fruit. "Ya know that faggot, Asher? Well, he and some dickheads been trying to get some shit on Amberly. I've been spying on the assholes when they sneaked up on her while she slept, they found a picture of her redneck family and started assuming that she must be a racist and shit " The tanned girl's eyes went wide "They sneaked up on her? Shit, for real? " ] "Not just that, they're gonna start a damn alliance to boot her ass off of the show " "They're planning against her? But Amberly won't even hurt a fly! She's flawed, yes but she doesn't mean any harm! " Archer shrugs "Don't really care 'bout that " "Oh really? " Sloane raises up her perfectly stylized eyebrow "Then why did you tell me about this? " She smirks. "H-huh? " Archer blushes slightly and looks away, embarrassed "No fucking reason, it's not like I care or anything- " Sloane giggles "Holy crap, Archer, I guess you're not a complete asshole! " Archer blushes more "Whatever.... " He pouts and turns back to her "Okay, so I am gonna head up to the roof and practice shit, see ya tomorrow or something. " He walks off, holding his archery kit. "Bye, Archer and thanks for the warning! " Sloane bids her goodbyes to the shorter boy. "Yeah, yeah... " Archer waves away her words and he walks off. Sloane giggles and walks back to the bedroom. Cast Trivia *Nestor Navarro, Nelyse Anderson and Archer Blake were immune from this weeks eviction. *This was the first time that the Power of Veto was never used! *This is the first time that a Head of Household winner had to break a tie and vote either Asher Lopez or Jordan Gonzalez out. Gallery My-Bed.png|"This is my bed" – Jordan NelyseandSawyer.png|Nelyse Introduces herself to Sawyer NelyseandShaun.png|Nelyse Introduces herself to Ti'Shaun Category:Episodes